


fingertips

by pearwaldorf



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: “Did you not trust my judgment, Poe? Is that it?”





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> (It seemed real weird that both Leia and Holdo would just basically go "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol flyboys amirite" about A FUCKING ATTEMPTED MUTINY so here is an attempt at some remediation.)

As crowded as it is, there’s barely anywhere to sleep on the Falcon. But everybody agrees that the General gets her own room, even if somebody has to bunk in the smuggling compartment. Poe is on his way back to the lounge when he notices the door to the crew quarters is open. The General sits on one of the bunks, looking out the window. He stands there awkwardly until she notices his presence.

“I suppose we might as well get the unpleasantries over with. Come in, Captain Dameron.” 

He walks into the room and stops in front of her, at full attention. If he’s going to be court-martialed, he might as well face it like a soldier.

“At ease, Captain.” He moves his left foot, and she makes a gesture for him to stop. “You know what, sit down, if you would. My neck hurts and I don’t want to keep looking up at you.” 

He nods and sits down, crossing his legs. The metal floor is cold and uneven, but he’s been in worse spots. The silence grows long between them, uncomfortable and foreboding, until he has to say something.

“So I guess you’re not going to apologize for shooting me, then.” 

She laughs, low but genuinely amused. “If you were in my place, would you?” 

He wants to disagree, but he knows in his gut she’s right. “No ma’am.” 

“I’m glad we have that common understanding, Captain. The person you should really be telling that to is Vice-Admiral Holdo, but, well.” There is no sadness in her voice, only resignation. Poe wonders again how she manages to stay upright after the loss of so many people, day after day.

“Did you not trust my judgment, Poe? Is that it?” Now her voice is sad, and he would do anything to not hear it directed at him ever again. 

“No ma’am. I didn’t trust hers.” 

Cool fingers slide against his chin, force his head up to look at her. There’s that angry spark in her eyes, the one he’s seen in old holoreels of the Imperial Senate and thought was incredibly attractive, until he was the focus of that attention. Now, under that gaze, he revises his opinion to attractive as well as incredibly frightening.

“By not trusting her you didn’t trust me. I should have you court-martialed and fired out an airlock, but circumstances and staffing being what they are, I guess we’ll settle for making your demotion permanent.” He’s about to say thank you when she holds up a finger. “Until you demonstrate to me that you’re capable of following orders, given to you by me or one of my subordinates. Do you understand?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She pats his cheek. “Good boy.” 

He turns his head and kisses her fingertips. She does not pull her hand away, but uses it to draw his head towards her. 

She kisses him gently on the forehead, then sits back on the bed. “Dismissed, Poe. I need to get some sleep, and you should too.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.” He closes the door on his way out.

When he gets back to the lounge, he sees Finn and Rey sitting under Rose’s bunk, leaning into each other. 

“I thought you were just going to wash up,” Finn says. 

Poe shrugs. “The General and I had some things to discuss.” 

Rey scoots over to make room between her and Finn. “Did you get them resolved?”

Poe gets between them, and it’s nice to feel their weight, anchoring and protecting. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Rey lays her head on his shoulder. “Good. Then let’s go to sleep.”


End file.
